


Marshmallow Fluff

by housekenobi



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Astroglide is also a hair product, Biting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, There is no fluff, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but it was the only way my one brain cell could figure out to get lube into this story, cursing, it is implied via a hair care product joke that this reader has curly hair, no she/her, no y/n, oh and a vagina wielding reader, reader is called kitten, the title is a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Frankie, Santi, and you rent a cabin for a Fourth of July break and after some skinny dipping and an incident with a marshmallow, things between you and your two best guys get very hot.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Santiago "Pope" Garcia & Francisco "Catfish" Morales, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr with the same handle. I have nothing to say for myself except enjoy the shameless pwp

Santi was sitting on a log next to Frankie, slowly strumming on his guitar while Frankie stoked the fire. It was Fourth of July weekend and the three of you found yourselves at your favorite cabin in the middle of nowhere, far from the fireworks and unruly crowds. There used to be more of you, but everyone else either found someone to settle down with or had enough family to see for the holiday. The three of you just had each other, and this was the first year no one else would be joining you at the cabin. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to pack my swimsuit,” you grumbled, sitting back and taking a swig of your beer. You looked out at the quiet water and let out a small sigh. “We come here every year, it’s not like the lake is new.”

Frankie laughed and you stared at him from across the dancing flames, lifting your brow to ask for an elaboration. 

“Who says you need a swimsuit to go swimming, kitten?” He was smiling at you from under his hat, knowing how much you hated that nickname. You rolled your eyes and took another sip of your beer.

“I still don’t understand how you idiots decided to go from calling me Lynx to kitten." 

Santi started singing from where he sat, his tone light and airy to tease you.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, you look so sweet to me, a lynx could be deadly; a kitten wouldn’t be.”

You glared over at him. “Dude, I was a literal sniper. I could nail you in the head with this acorn if I wanted to,” you joked, tossing it in the air beside you before throwing it into the fire. 

“You love us,” Frankie chuckled across from you, poking the fire with a stick.

“You said hate wrong,” you grumbled while you finished your beer. “You know what…fuck it. There’s no bugs, the moon is out. Keep your eyes to yourself, I’m going swimming.” You stood up and walked down towards the edge of the water, pulling your top over your head. 

“Hey, I said no peeking,” you shouted to them, watching the men quickly cover their faces when you looked over your shoulder. You finished stripping down, deciding that swimming naked was preferable to ruining one of your favorite undergarments. 

Frankie and Santi sat up on the hill, peeking through their fingers to watch the top of your ass sink into the water.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Frankie said, reaching to elbow Santi in the shoulder only to meet empty space. He was already up and walking to the lake, clothes coming off as he went. 

“This ass,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes and tossing his hat onto the log and his shirt onto the ground. He was about to start towards the lake before realizing no one had towels, making a quick beeline to the linen closet in the cabin. He grabbed the three biggest beach towels before jogging back to the lake and dropping them on the rocks, his pants and boxers quickly following. 

“Coming in hot,” he shouted as he ran into the lake, splashing water all over the place. You laughed with Santi and dipped your hair back into the water, enjoying how warm the lake was from the hot summer sun. 

“What a beautiful sight,” you sighed, stretching your body out to float a few feet away from where Frankie and Santi stood. 

“Sure is,” they said in unison before trading a sideways glance with each other. 

“Weirdos,” you muttered, swimming yourself further away from them to enjoy the tranquil water in peace. 

Frankie looked at Santi, and Santi stared back.

“Do you-” 

“I mean if they want-” Santi continued, before both crossed their arms in silence, watching you float not more than ten feet away. Frankie inhaled like he had been punched in the kidney and broke into a huge grin, catching Santiago's attention once more.

“You look like a creep right now, man,” Santi said, giving Frankie a sideways look and taking a step further from him and closer to you. 

“Por que…” Frankie started, clearly thinking something out in his head. “Por que no los dos?”

He was gesturing between himself and Santi while you floated around, blissfully unaware of the side conversation going on.

“You mean-” Santi started, eyes darting between your form and Frankie’s excited face. After a brief moment of deliberation he lightly worried his lip, finally giving Frankie a shrug. “If they would, I would." 

_"Yes!”_ Frankie called out excitedly, splashing water around again and scaring the absolute hell out of you. 

“Do I even want to know what you two are doing over there?” you joked, standing up and striding towards them, radiating under the moonlight. 

“You might,” Santi breathed, his voice heavy with the thoughts of you naked running through his mind. 

“Well, tell me back by the fire. I want a marshmallow.” You turned away from them and strode up to the shoreline, calling back to them to close their eyes while you grabbed a towel from the pile Frankie brought. They each gave you a thumbs up which you took to mean that they had their eyes closed. 

They didn’t. 

By the time Frankie and Santi joined you by the fire you were already toasting your marshmallow on a long stick while wrapped up tight in your towel.

“You’re burning it,” Santi said, towel hanging low around his hips.

“Yeah,” said Frankie, plopping down next to you, “it’s literally smoking." 

"Nah,” you argued, pulling your stick out of the fire. “This is perfect - crisp outside and soft and runny in the middle.” You pulled the marshmallow off the stick and popped it into your mouth, happily humming at the sweetness. You had a string of melted marshmallow hanging from the corner of your lip which you tried to wipe away with your messy fingers, leaving your lower lip coated with sticky white sugar. 

Santi coughed from across the fire as Frankie reached a hand out.

“Let me help you with that,” he said, his voice a heady whisper. He dragged the rough pad of his thumb over your lower lip, gathering up your sugary mess. You looked up at him from under your lashes and darted your tongue out to lick its tip, eliciting a low groan from deep in his chest. 

You scooted just a bit closer to him and licked up the side of his thumb before bringing it into your mouth and giving it a gentle suck.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, dropping his head into his free hand while you moaned so softly neither of them were sure they actually heard you. 

“Fuck is right,” Santi growled, sounding much closer to you than you thought he was. You put a soft kiss on the tip of Frankie’s thumb before turning your head to see Santi standing right next to you, squealing when he reached out to help you stand up from the log. He started trotting to the cabin, pulling you by the hand and losing the towel around his waist a few steps in. 

Frankie jogged ahead and held the door to the cabin open, which Santi kicked closed with his foot.

“Where are we going?” you laughed as Frankie tripped on the edge of his towel, running to throw open the door to the large bedroom on the first floor. The room was never really used when you were there with everyone preferring to hang out in the open loft space instead. 

Santi gently pushed you towards the king sized bed and you turned before sitting on it, further wrapping yourself into your towel.

“How drunk are you guys?”

Your eyes darted back and forth between both men, curious how under the influence they were, and ready to put a stop to it if they seemed like they were too deep in the beer.

“Not at all,” Santi shrugged. 

“Are you…are you okay with all this? Cause the thing with my finger - I mean-” Frankie was rambling and quickly looked at Santi, standing in front of you in all his glory. “Jesus fucking Christ man we can’t have this conversation with your fucking dick out,” he grumbled, walking over and unwrapping his towel to hold in front of himself and Santi. 

“Do you…do you want to continue this, kitten? We can stop, no hard feelings. Get some more beer and watch a movie,” Santi suggested, the hard look in his eyes softening. You licked your lips and looked between the guys. They were your teammates. Your best friends. Your ride or die squad. But yet when you pulled up to the cabin yesterday, seeing them made your head spin and your heart beat into your chest like it never had before. 

And the only thing you wanted in this moment was to be filled with every single inch of them. 

“Honestly I’m just confused as to why I’m in this big bed all alone, and you two idiots are standing there holding onto that towel." 

Santi and Frankie looked at each other before looking at you, dropping the towel, and climbing into the bed. Frankie immediately came to you, cradling your face in his hands before giving you a hard kiss that left you gasping while Santi worked you out of your soft fortress.

When you were finally freed Frankie moved behind you, sitting so that you were between his legs, back pressed against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and began to kiss your skin gently at first before sucking small marks into you while you moaned feeling Santi’s hands massaging into your breasts. He knelt in front of you and crashed his lips to yours, pulling your nipples in his fingers while he kissed your breath away. 

Frankie tightened his arms around your waist, slowly trailing his hands to your heat while you felt his hardness push into your back. His mouth replaced Santi’s when Santi began kissing down your throat, leaning down further to bring one of your nipples into his mouth. You moaned against Frankie, feeling a buzz across your skin from all of the attention. 

"You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Santi whispered against chest as he kissed himself further down your body. You started to whine into Frankie’s mouth while his fingers teased at your entrance, quickly being joined by Santi’s tongue. You felt Frankie’s rough fingers spread your folds open, allowing Santi to suck your clit right into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” you moaned, pulling your mouth from Frankie’s and rolling your neck to rest your head on his shoulder. One of his hands stayed on your pussy while the other trailed up your stomach to cup your breast, massaging it in his hands before teasing your nipples while he eagerly kissed your neck and shoulders. 

Santi lapped at your entrance, running his tongue along the length of your slit before sliding one of his fingers into you while Frankie circled your clit with his index finger. Your moans began to fill the room and you wriggled against Frankie, reaching around behind you to stroke his hard cock in your hand. He made a choked sound before he bit into your shoulder while Santi continued thrusting his finger into you, adding a second one to stretch your walls further. 

Your voice rose higher as they continued to work against you, covering your body with their lips and hands. Frankie began pushing on your clit and squeezing your nipple while Santi found that spot inside of you and began to stroke his finger along your upper wall, reveling in the feeling of your walls clenching around him. You began to babble incoherently, crying out when Frankie bit into your shoulder again and Santi pressed on that sweet spot, vision going white while your walls squeezed down against Santi’s fingers and your hand squeezed around Frankie’s cock. 

“Shit,” you moaned, panting while Santi slowly brought you down from your high. “Wanna taste you Santi,” you said, letting go of Frankie and crawling forward towards his body. It was in that moment you realized how choreographed porn must really be because real talk - this was so much fun, but also so fucking awkward.

“Hang on kitten,” Frankie said, wrapping an arm around your waist. Santi came up from the bottom of the bed to lay next to Frankie and he let you slide out of his grasp, crawling between Santi’s legs. 

You felt the bed shift next to you as Frankie rolled away, only to feel it dip behind you as he approached your back. As you were leaning forward to take Santi’s cock in your mouth you felt Frankie's hair tickling your thighs before he tapped your legs, urging you to open them so he could settle below you. His tongue slipped between your soaking folds and you moaned, reaching out to stroke Santi’s cock and lowering your mouth onto him, swirling your tongue around his head. A deep groan rumbled out of his chest while he wrapped his fist into your hair, begging you to take more of him into your mouth. 

You hummed around him as Frankie slid his tongue into your entrance, coating his face in your arousal.

“So sweet,” he whispered below you before crashing his tongue onto you clit and sucking it into his mouth, making you squeal around Santi’s cock. While Frankie teased your clit with his tongue he slid a finger into your dripping pussy, quickly adding a second and testing you with a third. 

You moaned around Santi’s cock as you slid your mouth further down his length, letting him press into your throat. He gripped your hair tightly in his hands, groaning while he helped you move against him. The burn in your throat and against your pussy was bringing you higher and higher, chasing a release that you knew was only moments away. 

As you took Santi deeper into your throat you felt tears begin to prick the corners of your eyes as saliva pooled in the corner of your mouth. He began to pant hard above you, muttering curses mixed in with your name. Frankie focused his tongue on your clit, sucking it hard into his mouth as he began to run the pads of his fingers over your upper wall, teasing that place that never failed to make your toes curl in ecstasy. 

He hooked his fingers into you and your body began to quake, tightening around Frankie's fingers while you reminded yourself to not clench your jaw. Santi held your head still, his breathing heavy.

“Don’t want to finish yet,” he grunted, lifting you to meet his lips as you came down from another high. Frankie happily hummed underneath of you, cleaning you with his tongue before sliding off the bed again. 

Santi pulled you closer to his body and Frankie started to kiss up your spine. You were letting out soft moans from between them which promptly stopped when you felt Frankie sit back behind you, hearing an angry “fuck,” fall from his lips. 

“Well that’s not a sound I expected to hear,” you joked, half turning against Santi’s body to look at him with curious eyes. “What’s wrong Frankie?" 

"Well,” he started, looking up at you with those sweet brown eyes of his. “I didn’t exactly anticipate _this_ , so I’m not…you know… _prepared_?” he offered, blushing a little while he rubbed his neck.

“Oh fuckin’ a,” Santi grumbled, laying his bed back against the headboard. “Me neither." 

You smiled, looking back between them. "As per usual, I’m prepared for anything. I’ve got an IUD so if you’re both clean…if one of you wants to actually get insi-" 

Your sass was cut off by Santi crashing his lips to yours while Frankie quickly returned to your body, slowly teasing you entrance with his aching cock. He moaned as he sunk into you, feeling your cunt clench around him. Santi snaked his hand down to your clit and began to slowly circle it as Frankie thrust in and out of you, kissing your shoulder as he did. 

“Want…want both of you,” you murmured, making Frankie snap his head up and look at Santi who shot him a wink before running his hand across your jaw.

“What was that, kitten?” You could hear the smirk in his voice and you whined when Frankie stopped moving against you.

“Want you both, in me, please,” you moaned, running your hand up and down Santi’s cock.

“Sorry to not be sexy for a second,” Santi grumbled, holding your hand still against his cock, “but you’re gonna need lube, and we’re gonna need to relocate.” 

You turned to look at Frankie with lust blown eyes and a sly smile. “Hey, my bag is by the front door. Bottle of Astroglide, front pocket.” He blinked at you for a second before pulling away, making you hiss at the empty feeling. Eager to be full again you climbed into Santi’s lap and lowered yourself onto his cock, rolling your hips against him while you listened to Frankie dump what must have been the entire contents of your bag onto the table. Santi smiled against your neck as you rode him, laughing gently against your skin.

“You don’t travel with condoms, but you travel with _that_?” 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“It’s for my hair, you perv.”

That only made Santi laugh harder, grabbing your ass tightly while you squeezed around him. 

“Found it!” Frankie called, running back into the room. You smiled and rolled off Santi’s lap, looking to him for direction.

“So what’s this about a position change?”

Santi cocked his head to the side and licked his lips before getting off the bed.

“Frankie, go back up against the wall by the edge of the bed.” He went to argue but Santi butted in; “Just trust me man.”

Frankie went to stand at the wall, stroking his cock in his hand as he raked his eyes over your naked body.

“Now you kitten, go rub some lube on Frankie and I’ll be right there.”

“Exactly how many threesomes have you had, Santi?”

Your question surprised him and he stilled for a moment while Frankie bit down his laughter.

“Irrelevant,” he chuckled, landing a playful swat on your ass. 

You rolled your eyes and went to Frankie, taking the lube and looking up at him from under your lashes. You rubbed the cool liquid onto his burning skin and he hissed against you before leaning down to bury his face in your neck, covering you in kisses that made you squeal.

“Up up,” Santi said as his hands met your waist. Frankie held his cock in his hand and helped Santi to guide you down, groaning at the feeling of you wrapping around him. 

As he slowly started to thrust up into you, Santi took the bottle of lube from you and coated his index and middle fingers, gently teasing at your tight pussy and pushing against Frankie’s cock. Frankie stilled as Santi began to work his way inside of you, a cascade of moans tumbling from your mouth.

“Feel good kitten?” Santi was whispering in your ear while Frankie rested his head on your shoulder. 

“Fuck, yes,” you breathed out, feeling like you might burst with pleasure.

“Good,” he whispered before biting the shell of your ear and slowly pulling his fingers out of you. You heard the cap of the lube and clenched around Frankie, making him bite into your shoulder hard.

“Fuck kitten,” he groaned against you, “tryna last here.” He squeezed handfuls of your ass while you felt the tip of Santi’s cock come towards your entrance.

“Just breathe kitten,” he whispered into your ear. 

You and Frankie both started moaning in tandem while Santi worked himself into your pussy, immense pressure accompanied by a dull burn that rippled through your body as he slowly inched his way inside.

“Fuck,” Frankie choked out, kissing your shoulder where he had bitten down.

“You okay kitten?” he asked, adjusting his grip on your ass while Santi maneuvered his arms around you. 

“So…f-fuck, so fuck-king good,” you panted; “p-please, someone, m-move.” You could feel every ridge of their cocks pressed inside of you and your stomach was full of fire. When Frankie began to move Santi moved opposite, filling you so deeply that the waves of your orgasm crashed down before you could even give a warning. Your head rolled back to rest on Santi’s shoulder while your cunt clenched down around them, both men moaning your name as they thrust into you and chased their own release. Frankie brought a hand from your ass and began circling your clit and Santi palmed your breasts and squeezed your nipples, both of them reveling in the noises coming from your mouth. You were on the edge of coming again, your entire body on fire between them.

“G-gonna, gonna,” you chanted, unable to form any coherent thoughts.

“One more kitten,” Santi moaned into your ear. You shook as you fell apart in their arms, trusting they were strong enough to support you as you turned to jelly in their hands. While you came down from your high their thrusts and breathing became erratic.

“Where?” Frankie asked, close to his own orgasm. 

“Inside; just fucking ruin me,” you moaned, clenching around them one more time. Frankie came with your name on his lips, coating your insides with thick ropes of hot cum. Santi was quick to follow, coming with a low growl while he bit into your open neck. 

You all slowly started to come down from the high you had been soaring on and Santi slipped from your body first. Frankie sat on the bed and pulled you to his lap, whispering sweet nothings about how beautiful you were and covering your face in light kisses. 

The sound of the tub caught your ears and you turned to see Santi standing in the door of the bathroom. Frankie let you lean on him as you walked, helping you into the warm tub of water and sitting on the edge while Santi showered, trading places with him when he finished. 

“Worth it?” Santi asked, giving you that cheeky smile while he trailed his fingers through the water.

“Yeah…” you said, mind drifting. “Do you think…maybe we could all stay here in this big bed tonight instead of the loft? I don’t think my legs will get me up the stairs,” you laughed.

“‘Course kitten,” he said, with Frankie giving a thumbs up from inside the glass walls of the shower. 

Once you had all toweled off you returned to the bed, with you lying between Frankie and Santi. They took turns giving you kisses while your hands explored their bodies, enjoying the intimacy. Would it make things weird in the morning? Maybe, but maybe not…

It certainly didn’t seem like any of you were bothered by what unfolded. You fell asleep that night in a pile of tangled limbs and gentle words, feeling deeply relaxed despite the ache that settled into your muscles. 

-

You don’t know what you expected in the morning, but hearing Will and Benny’s voices was not on the top of that list. You tried to sit up in the bed but Frankie’s arms were wrapped tightly around you. You instead tried to nudge Santi awake with your foot, listening to their frantic conversation. 

“Look, Lynx’s stuff is everywhere. All their phones were scattered outside which is why no one answered. What the fuck happened?” 

“I don’t know, but we need to keep looking around, they wouldn’t have gone without a fight.” 

"The fire wasn’t put out right either and I found Frankie’s hat by the driveway - something isn’t right here." 

You were looking around the bed and couldn’t find anything remotely useful in this situation, with all the blankets having been thrown off in the summer heat.

“Fuck, Frankie,” you groaned, only to be met with a gentle snore as his arms tightened around you more.

“Santi,” you hissed. “Santi!”

You finally nudged him with your foot hard enough that he stirred, and his eyes peeled open as the door to the bedroom was thrown in.

“ _Fuck_!” he yelped, jumping to cover himself with one hand and trying to cover you with the other. 

Will and Benny looked at each other, mouths open and closing like fish out of water.

“Didn’t know you two were coming this weekend,” you sang out from the bed, turning your head to look at Frankie’s still sleeping form. 

Benny stammered.

“W-well, we tried all three of you to let you know we were coming. No one was answering anything, and I mean. It’s obvious why now, and. Well. We’re just… I’m going to go make breakfast.”

Will rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands - “Yeah, and I’m gonna go find some fucking bleach.”

They awkwardly closed the door and Santi rolled out of the bed, laughing while he wrapped a towel around his waist.

“I’m going to go find clothes for you two, Frankie will probably be out a bit more and he’s not letting you go any time soon.” 

You nodded as he walked away, settling back against Frankie’s chest.

“Did everyone leave yet,” he murmured, making you jump.

“Thought you were still asleep,” you said, twisting to face him.

“Just wanted to get you alone for a second, to say thanks for last night…and to give you this.” He leaned into you and brought his lips to yours, curling his hand around your jaw to gently hold your chin while he gave you the softest kiss you ever experienced. 

When you broke apart you tucked your head under his, cuddling as close to him as you could. There was no reason to talk about it now…not when you were certain there would be a later. 


End file.
